My Love
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [CATS AU] Hiatus.
1. Character List

Character List:

(A/N: If the name is one of ALW's Cats, I don't own it. All the other names I own. The names on the right are my names for the CATS characters they represent. The years are in terms of human, not feline. So, if a cat is eighteen years old, then they are an adult. )

Mistendot---------------------------------------King, Lionzo and Marcality's father

Callistia-----------------------------------------Queen, Lionzo and Marcality's mother

Loikke------------------------------------------Court advisor/magician

Mistyquior/Palliokeebrothers, but different allegiances; Loikke's sons

Kingdom Zephyr (_Zef-her)_

Alonzo-----------------------------------------King Lionzo age 41

Cassandra--------------------------------------Queen Carisandra 36

Jemima-----------------------------------------Princess Jallima age 15

Munkustrap------------------------------------Prince Merrlonstrap age 15

Mistoffelees------------------------------------Magician Mistyquior 24

Mungojerrie------------------------------------Knight Commander Morganjerrie age 27

Rum Tum Tugger-------------------------------Knight Lieutenant Riidell age 28

Old Deuteronomy------------------------------King's Advisor/Councilor Desmond

Marianne---------------------------------------Princess of Karthage age 17

Knights

Pouncival

Tumblebrutus

Admetus

Asper

Lourique

Ronkale

Kimbles

Joren

Others

Victoria-------------------------------------Lady Vallaria age 23

Etcetera-------------------------------------Lady Emiline age 24

Jennyanydots--------------------------------Lady Jakita

Grizabella-----------------------------------Bar Mistress Gisella

Exotica--------------------------------------Servant girl age 14

Tallima--------------------------------------Servant girl age 13

Meralla--------------------------------------Servant girl age 14

Markor--------------------------------------Servant boy age 15

Mungojerrie/Rum Tum Tugger brothers

Marianne/Munkustrap betrothed

Kingdom Hadetia _(Had-ee-sha)_

Macavity-----------------------------------------Prince Marcality age 43

Griddlebone--------------------------------------Mistress Galatia age 30

Lakki--------------------------------------------Galatia's son, Marcality's heir 13

Plato---------------------------------------------Court Magician Palliokee 24

Ziorllo--------------------------------------------Knight Commander

Landion------------------------------------------Knight Lieutenant

Gus----------------------------------------------Advisor/Councilor Georef

Knights

Makki

Falcon

Devindaw

Drakeol

Perci

Jhonn

Asper

Others

Demeter---------------------------Princess Demianna of the Kingdom Mycelia age 18

Rumpleteazer----------------------Lady Teazetta age 25

Bombalurina-----------------------Lady Biancalurina age 23

Mirra------------------------------Lady

Saffaire----------------------------Lady

Jellylorum--------------------------Lady Jirri

Larriena----------------------------Servant girl

Kolli-------------------------------Servant girl

Rumple/Bomba Ladies in waiting to Demeter. Rumple is of Hadetia, Bomba is of Mycelia. Unloyal to Marcality


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Silence. Nobody breathed for fear of being singled out. Beautiful sunlight streamed in through the high, spacious windows of the throne room. The light swept over gold and burnished silver. The red silk and velvet curtains seemed to glow with radiance. A cool evening breeze whistled softly through the rafters. Dusk was approaching, but the beauty of the evening was unnoticed. All eyes of the royal court were on the two toms at the center. There were slight almost imperceptible movements within the court. The only indication of movement was the soft, gentle brush of fabrics across the marble floors or against others' tunics and dresses.

The tom on the throne looked cool and collected; his red and brown coloring seemed to glow from the fading light. The light edged the tips of his reddish-gold mane slightly. The other tom looked decidedly ill at ease. He stood uneasily, his toned muscles rippling underneath his immaculate black and white fur. Both were dressed splendidly, but again, the finery went unnoticed as the tension thickened in the air.

King Mistendot looked down at the Tom, who was waiting for his decree. _'Lionzo, my own son. How dare he!'_ Mistendot thought to himself. "What right do you have to demand that I step down?" he bellowed. "You are my son! And this is how you repay me? I could have cast you out and easily have had another to replace you. Both you and your worthless older brother, Marcality." _'Why did my sons get your character and thought! You are a worthless excuse for a queen!'_ he screamed mentally at his dying mate. It was her fault that they ended up being almost the exact opposite of what he was. So he had reasoned: to get to them, he needed to go through her. And he had almost succeeded, if not for his sons' connections within the palace. How Lionzo and Marcality had gotten wind of the plan, Mistendot didn't know, but he would find out and that cat, tom or queen, would pay. Yes, they would pay dearly.

Lionzo just stared at him silently while thinking, _'Come on! Hurry up Marcality. Where are you when I need you?' _He knew he would be caught when he tried to kill his father, but that's what happened when he followed one of Marcality's crazy power hungry ideas. Not that this one was bad, mind you. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Both he and his brother knew of the dissention within the rest of the land. King Mistendot was ignorant of the state of his empire. And they both knew that it was up to them to do something about it before somebody got hurt. That thought reminded him of his mother, Queen Callistia. While she seemed to be healing, her strength wasn't what it was before Mistendot poisoned her. Lionzo's heart ached at the thought of his dying mother.

After Callistia had given him (Mistendot) two sons, he apparently had seen no more need for her and decided to get rid of her. Lionzo and Marcality discovered the deed, but it turned out to be the tip of the ice burg. Their father, King Mistendot, had planed to have his sons condemned to death for high treason towards the Queen. Not that they (Lionzo and Marcality) would do that, but the King was going to frame them for the attempted murder of their mother. He would then divide the land up into sections and put puppet kings in place. After doing so, he'd tax the poor cats out of their homes. And as the finishing touch, he was going to complete the cruel job of killing Callistia.

_Bang!_ King Mistendot and Prince Lionzo turned around to see Prince Marcality storming into the throne room, flanked on either side by the kingdom's warriors.

Lionzo could also see some other things that looked like rats. _'Where did he get the rats from?'_ Lionzo wondered. He could also see Loikke, the court magician with his two sons, Mistyquior and Palliokee. Palliokee jumped out of his father's arms and went to stand beside Marcality proudly. Mistyquior almost followed his brother, but went instead to Lionzo's side. There was a ring of blue fire around the group, a protection spell. At the head were two knights. Lionzo remembered their names to be Morganjerrie and Riidell. They were quite young, but the fire in their eyes sparked with wisdom beyond their years. Behind the main group came a small throng of cats.

"Father!" cried Marcality. "You are under arrest for murder and treason." The rest of the court present gasped when they heard the word 'murder.' "Queen Callistia is dead! You killed our mother. Now you… will… die!"

Lionzo heard himself shouting, "No! Marcality! He must be put on trial. That's the way the law works."

Marcality glared at him.

"Brother," Lionzo said as softly as the situation would allow. "Brother, if you kill him now, then you be just like him: not caring about our laws and rules. You would be just as cruel as him. You will never have any sort of power if you act like him."

Marcality glared again. If looks could kill, then Lionzo would have been dead. But the rest of the court sided with Lionzo and Mistendot was put on trial. Marcality had to accept the court's ruling. He was not, however, by any means pleased with their idea. The statement about being powerless was the worst thing he'd ever heard. Unsurprisingly, the king was found guilty. The sentence was death and Marcality took it upon himself to perform the deed. But even after all was said and done, Marcality could not forget the barb handed to him by his brother.

Thus started the feud between the two brothers and it would last for years to come. The land was divided in half, each prince ruling half of it. Marcality's kingdom became known as Hadetia and Lionzo's was Zephyr. The people of the area were given the choice to which new prince they would serve. Outwardly the two brothers were courteous and polite: even going so far as to hold tournaments together and the like. When Lionzo was mated to Princess Carisandra, thus making him High King, Prince Marcality even went so far as to give her his own horse as a wedding present. But underneath all the glitter and sparkle, there was a growing hatred and dislike stemming from the comments made by Lionzo to Marcality the night their father was put to death.

Marcality viewed Lionzo's mating and king-making as a personal insult to him. And Marcality would have his revenge. For Mistendot had said when he still was sane, that the first one to mate would hold the title of High King. Moreover, because Lionzo had risen to the occasion, Marcality knew that he never would be as powerful as Lionzo was. And in turn, the power would be turned over to Lionzo's son, Prince Meerlon, when he reached age 18. But Marcality knew his chance would come and so he watched and waited for the ideal time. He had a plan in mind, but he needed to know how the events would play out first before he set it in motion.

And so, our story begins about 15 years later in the kingdom of Zephyr…


	3. The Knight

Chapter 1: The Knight

Sir Morganjerrie, The Knight Commander, surveyed the landscape with a watchful eye. He could see the warm colors of the fading sunset enfolding the land in a peachy glow. _'Are you watching my love?'_ He asked mentally as he looked across the land. Everything was calm and serene; nothing was amiss, except for the shadow of darkness in the far distance to the North, the shadow that was Hadetia. The dull ache in Morganjerrie's heart seared through his being as his deep blue eyes gazed sadly into the distance."So far so good." he breathed quietly to himself. He removed his helmet and smoothed his calico colored fur as he continued on his watch.

"Evening, Sir." called Sir Pouncival as he trod past Morganjerrie keeping to his watch.

Morganjerrie nodded towards the other tom in return. There hadn't been any major commotion for nearly a year now, but that didn't mean anything. If anything, it only made him more nervous. There had only been several small, seemingly insignificant, innocent events. The most recent occurrence having been the spies found within the servant quarters. Because of his rank, he had a mindset to accompany it. In his mind each event served as a puzzle piece. He couldn't see the big picture yet and it was bothering him. But why was he nervous? After all, he'd gotten away and had been free for 15 years.

However, Morganjerrie knew what Marcality was capable of. And as far as his knowledge extended, he was the only one in Zephyr who truly grasped an understanding of how Marcality's warped mind worked. He'd been one of the main keys in the prince's plan so many years ago. And now, he wasn't even sure why he was let go. Even though the kingdom's subjects were offered a choice publicly, some weren't privately. His childhood friend, Falcon, hadn't been given a choice. So he'd left and found himself in the kingdom of Mycelia. He had stayed there for a while and became a knight. But he had needed to get away and ended up in his present place. Now,he was one of the most powerful knight-cats in the Zephyr Kingdom. While he hadn't wanted to be bound to a loyalty; he'd from all appearances, switched from the top ranks of one area to the top ranks of another. And now, he was too firmly rooted in loyalty to King Lionzo and Queen Carisandra to think of anything different.

Deep in his subconscious, he knew that it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. He hoped with everything he had that he'd be able to make good of his promise before it broke. What 'it' was, he didn't know. All he knew was that the hourglass was filling and precious time was slipping away through his paws with every second he waited. He was waiting for the right time, but how does one know? Some say it's a gut feeling, others say it's a sensation. And still others say a physical sign will tell the true time. He sighed sadly.

The kingdom… ruled by the great and wise King Lionzo and his stunning mate, Queen Carisandra was so different from the cold, dismal, unfriendly lands of the king's destructive brother, Prince Marcality. Zephyr was warm and friendly where Hadetia was cold and unfeeling. Although, worrying shouldn't be a problem because it was Marcality and Lionzo's father whom he had served. Mistendot, though now dead, had been one of the most feared rulers in the entire land. The lands had been dismal under Mistendot's rule, but when the country was divided, Marcality's area slipped even further into the depths of darkness; whereas Lionzo's area had blossomed under the tender care of its new King and Queen. He pulled out a piece of paper that would change his fate when he was ready: his fate and that of another's. A cat that was still dear to his heart even after all these years. The paper was one of the most valuable and comforting possessions Sir Morganjerrie owned. He always kept it on his person, so that he would have it should the time dictate its necessity.

"AHHHHH. Stupid horse!" came a voice, cutting through the palpable silence.

Morganjerrie looked up as a cloud of dust approached the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?" called Sir Asper, instantly alert. In doing so, all the toms on the outer wall stood ready.

"Markor, from Mistress Gisella with the required tithes, milord." the reply came.

"Sir," called Asper. "Should I check the cart?"

Morganjerrie hesitated, lost in thought.

"Sir?" repeated Asper.

Morganjerrie looked up.

"Should I-"

"I heard you the first time Sir Asper." Morganjerrie replied. "And no, I'll do it. I need something to do. I need to get my mind off…" Morganjerrie trailed off as he disappeared down the watchtower steps. _'Why did the thoughts have to start now? I did this for you, my darling.'_ he asked sadly to himself. He thumped down the stairs and the right half the gate swing open.

Outside there was a makeshift cart pulled by a horse that had defiantly seen better days. The cart was piled with wine, cloth, and several chunks of beef. Every family was required to give a portion of their work to the king as tithes once every three months. The amounts were not large and so the cats of the kingdom gave them willingly. As Morganjerrie walked towards the cart, he shook his head and tried to focus on his duty, not the picture of a queen that had been stuck in his mind lately.

Markor bowed low, and lifted the sheet over the back and held it back for Morganjerrie's inspection.

"Rise young tom and tell me why you weren't at the fair last week with your tithes." Morganjerrie asked as the tom trembled.

"I…I'm s…s…sorry my Lord Knight Commander." Markor stammered. "Mistress Gisella was sick and I had to take care of her."

"Why didn't Exotica or Tallima come then?" Morganjerrie raised an eyebrow. _'How dare this young tom give me cheek?'_ he thought to himself as he watched the boy shake.

"Well…sir. There's been some loud commotion on the outskirts of town and the Mistress doesn't want the girls out."

Morganjerrie just stared. "What! What's happening in town?"

Markor stood up straight, not shaking anymore. News like this could earn him a few coppers. "Well, there have been some sightings at night of a small group of people congregating at the Meridian Grove for the past week."

"What's the Meridian Grove?" Morganjerrie asked, concerned because he hadn't heard of any 'Meridian Grove.'

"The Meridian Grove is a new tavern a ways away from ours. Near the outskirts of the realm."

Morganjerrie was shaken. According to the law, any new business establishment had to register with the royal clerk, Sir Jones. Morganjerrie knelt down to look the tom in the eyes.

The young tom was now shaking again, his brown and black fur quivering as he brought his head up to meet eyes with Morganjerrie.

"Markor. Will you be my eyes and ears out there? I can't go in uniform, so I'll need to know what's going on. It sounds to me like you've already been doing that. Also, I know how young boys like to spend money, so I'll also make it worth your while."

Markor's eyes lit up at the thought of money.

Morganjerrie noticed this. _'How much they look like your eyes, my love. If only you were here…'_ Morganjerrie didn't let his thoughts finish. He knew where they'd end: with him crying and the look of her, when he told her that he had to leave her, burned in his mind forever until he could right it. Oh, how much he wanted to, but he couldn't, the time just wasn't right. But back to the task at hand. Morganjerrie reached for his purse and pulled out a silver. He handed it to the boy and told him, "When you have information, come to the side gate and tell the guard that Morganjerrie sent you. The guard will then escort you to me. Understand?"

Markor nodded emphatically and pocketed the silver.

"Very well, off with you!" said Morganjerrie as Markor bowed and gathered the horse and cart back up.

Sir Asper had come down the stairs and waited until they had finished talking, then he cleared his throat and helped Morganjerrie unload the goods. Then Sir Asper left them. Nobody noticed him as he slipped silently towards what seemed to be a solid wall and disappeared behind it.

Morganjerrie heaved a sigh as he slumped against the door to his quarters. He stripped of his armor, tunic, and breeches and brushed his short calico fur before he donned his nightshirt. As he sat on the bed, the picture next to him caught his eye. He picked it up and gently ran his paw over it as if he was giving a caress. She was so beautiful back then. He hadn't seen her in years. He brought the picture to his lips and gently kissed the picture goodnight. "I love you, my darling. I will come for you." he whispered as he pulled the covers over his muscular form. The last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was her eyes, a vibrant green, staring back at him, surrounded by hair as golden as the sun.


	4. The Accomplice

Chapter 2: The Accomplice

Sir Asper snuck down the unlit staircase into the belly of the castle. When he got to the bottom, he took a left and continued until he found a wooden door. He pulled roughly at it and it creaked open. He looked around hurriedly as the sound seemed to echo ominously around the hall. After he'd gotten through, he stopped and waited for the signal.

"Coo, coo."

There it was, softly, but still Asper heard it nonetheless. He walked over to a shadow and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it over. In exchange, the shadow handed him a bag that clinked slightly. Asper bowed and strode back down the corridor and up the stairs.

The shadow moved its head slightly and in the faint light from a lonely torch, a pair of golden eyes stared at the now empty passageway. The shadow moved its head again and soon, a smile seemed to creep on the face as a pair of pointed silver fangs emerged. The shadow turned on its heel and disappeared into the darkness, information in hand.


	5. The Lady

Chapter 3: The Lady

Lady Teazetta sighed heavily as she tried to concentrate on her embroidery. The calico queen smoothed her fancy skirts as she tried to finish a rather complicated stitch. She normally didn't do this kind of thing, but she was bored out of her feline mind and needed to keep her paws busy.

Lady Biancalurina on the other hand was trying to see out the drapes that were hung on the spacious windows. They were never drawn aside save for early evening. The red vixen was trying to see if Falcon had returned yet, no doubt.

"Biancalurina!" came a voice startling Teazetta who ended up pricking herself with her needle.

"Ouch!" Teaze cried as she started to suck on her finger to stop the bleeding. She looked up to see Demianna glaring at Biancalurina. She was the reason Teaze was forced to stay trapped here. If only Prince Marcality wasn't so insistent on Demianna being his mate. As soon as the wedding happened, Teaze could leave. _'If the wedding happened.'_ Teaze thought sarcastically. Demianna kept resisting Marcality but nobody knew why. Oh, well. If she ever got free, she didn't know where she'd go. He had never told her where he went. And she hadn't heard from him since he left. So how was she supposed to know if he loved her still? What if he'd found another queen who was better then her? While he had sworn to love her, she wouldn't blame him if he found someone else. It had been 15 years and she wasn't even sure he'd recognize her now. They had both been kittens; too young to really understand true love. She shook her head to clear those traitorous thoughts out of her mind. Locks of golden hair escaped from her bejeweled hairnet and her veil fluttered.

"Lady Teazetta, don't you dare shake your head no to me. I will not have my drapes left open for that bastard to stare at me!"

Teaze looked up as the gold and black queen descended from atop the sleeping platform that was her bed. "Your Royal Highness, I wasn't shaking my head at you. I had thought of something that I shouldn't have thought."

Demianna looked skeptical, but then smiled. "Mind still on your loved one?"

Teazetta blushed and looked down at her sewing.

"Child," said Demianna gently, even though Lady Teazetta was a bit older, "No need to be ashamed."

Lady Biancalurina huffed and shut the drapes. "Demianna, why can't we have some air in here? The prince is out and so there's no one to stare at you." She mewed. "I don't now about you, but I want to see my love. I know he's out there."

Demianna's face instantly fell at that.

Teaze glared at Biancalurina and rushed over to where the princess collapsed. "Shhh. Di. She didn't mean it." She said soothingly. She then started singing softly, "Hush my darling. Don't you fret my darling. I'll make everything ok. I'll make everything all right. Don't you fear, love. Don't you fear, my dear. When dark comes, when evil rears, I'll take you away. I'll keep you safe. Hush my darling. Don't you fret my darling…" Demianna had stopped crying and Teazetta trailed off as the song reminded her too much of the tom she loved. He'd sung that to her. It was her song.

Suddenly, from below them a voice called up, "As fair as the morning's sunrise, as radiant as the sunset over fields, so Love show me your lovely face. For ne'r did nothing look so beautiful as you."

Lady Biancalurina gave a little shriek and looked pleadingly at Demianna. "Please let me open the drapes!"

Demianna sighed and Teazetta giggled. "All right, Biancalurina."

Biancalurina rushed to the widow, pulled back the drapes and leaned out over the ledge. "Ooohhh, you are clever love." She purred as she blew him a kiss. Suddenly, appreciative whistles sounded from around the yard. Biancalurina looked around and saw several toms looking at her hungrily as she leaned out the window.

The black and yellow tom on the ground looked around with his yellow eyes flashing angrily and said, "Fie you dogs! The Lady Biancalurina is my love's sworn! I'll fight anyone who dare make claim to her."

At this, Biancalurina blushed prettily and the other toms suddenly became very interested in their work.

Lady Biancalurina was known as the court vixen. She had been almost every tom's mistress at one point, but nobody ever dared to call her on it. For the past year however, her fancy had turned to Sir Falcon, the Charmer, and all around the court there was a pool being taken of bets on how long the romance would last. Word had it that the length was a year and a half. Naturally only the toms of the court knew of how much was riding on the line. Among the queens, it was only talked of in hushed whispers.

Biancalurina blew another kiss to her tom as he called up again.

"My light of my life, grace me with a kiss. Come down your tower and be beside me now."

Lady Biancalurina just simpered happily and nodded. As she turned around, she saw Teazetta and Demianna staring at her little 'display' with interest. The queen's face became as red as the rest of her body, save for her chest, which was white. "What? Can't I show my love for the dashing Sir Falcon?"

Teaze looked thoughtful and said, "Of course. It's just that I'd never thought I would see the court vixen so smitten with one tom, ever."

Biancalurina just smiled and said, "Well, everybody can change can't they? There's just something about him that makes me swoon." Biancalurina curtsied in her gold gown and then left to go meet her tom.

"Teaze, please dress my hair. The prince will come for me later." Demianna ordered.

Teaze curtsied and said, "Yes your highness."

Demianna sat down at the large vanity and withdrew the comb that held her hair. The black locks tumbled across her shoulders and down her back. Her hair was quite long and very thick.

As Teazetta was just starting an eight-plait braid, there came a knock on the door. Teaze went to open it and when she did, found Lady Saffaire standing there.

She, along with the Ladies Mirra and Jirri were ladies in waiting to Mistress Galatia. She was Prince Marcality's mistress because since Lionzo had been mated first, any love of Marcality's couldn't claim a title unless she already held it before being mated. And Galatia didn't have any title. Only an heir, like Lakki could claim a title.

"What do you want Lady Saffaire?" Lady Teazetta asked politely. The calico queen couldn't stand the gold and orange queen.

Lady Saffaire looked smug and said, "His Royal Highness, Prince Marcality wishes to see you in the throne room immediately. I am sent to escort you."

Teaze looked skeptical, but said, "One moment then Lady Saffaire." She closed the door and went over to Demianna. "My Lady, Marcality requires my presence immediately. I will return to finish you hair seeing as I'm sure Biancalurina won't be back for a while." She curtsied and went to her closet to change her clothes from common to courtly.

They weren't as elegant as her party clothes, but they were suitable for an audience with his highness. She opened the door again and saw Saffaire looking at her with a jealous look in her eye. Teaze realized it was probably her attire. Marcality set aside a large sum of money for Demianna to use for her personal pleasure while she was there. Demianna didn't care much for a lot of finery and so her ladies got the bulk of the money. The two queens walked through a marble hallway and reached a set of double doors.

Sir Devindaw, the Ladies Knight, was the guard and opened the doors. He was the one who was charged with protecting all of Marcality's queens when they were in residence.

Lady Teazetta and Lady Saffaire walked past the doors and turned to the right. There was another hallway, this one however, was paved with smooth white stones and had carved wood paneling on the sides. On every side there were large bay windows each with a different color drape pulled off to the side to let in the summer breeze. There were also numerous day couches set against the wall, should anyone feel faint. Teazetta's red skirts whispered along the floor as she walked. Then they came to the throne room doors. The doors, carved intricately and inlaid with silver, loomed over the two queens as they approached. The doors seemed to be almost daring them to enter. The guards looked at them questionly when they approached.

"Sirs, the Lady Teazetta and the Lady Saffaire to see his Royal Highness Prince Marcality." announced Saffaire with undo sense importance.

The guards nodded and opened the doors. As the doors opened, a sight awaited both royal ladies.

Prince Marcality was sitting on a large oak chair with a burgundy cloth draped around his light blue tunic. The crown on his head glowed with the light from nature and gave him an almost angelic look. The light also reflected off his scant jewelry: several jeweled rings, a gold torque, and 2 gold bands on his lower paws. But seeing as it was Marcality, it was more fitting that it should look evil.

Lady Saffaire had never seen the throne room and so it was no surprise that she was awed.

Lady Teazetta felt rather smug. She of course had seen the throne room several times because the prince would often call upon Demianna to grace him and his court with her presence and she and Biancalurina would have to follow. But the one time that remained stuck in her mind was about 15 years ago when King Lionzo and Prince Marcality faced off against their father. She remembered seeing her love march toward Mistendot with the others. She also remembered how he had chosen to serve neither kingdom, but left to find another. He had left her behind saying that he would come for her when he had a secure place. While he would be trying to find it, he couldn't worry about keeping her safe. That's what he'd told her. So he had left her there, under Marcality's rule with the promise that his love would always be hers and that he would return for her. One of many troubles connected with this was the startling reality that Marcality might not let her go.


	6. The Villian

Chapter 4: The Villain

Tira was brought back to the present by Marcality's voice.

"Lady Tirazetta, Lady Saffaire. Good to see you." He purred as they both curtsied respectively. "Lady Saffaire, you may leave us now. I'll send for Mistress Galatia later."

Saffaire looked shocked, but curtsied again and left.

"Well, well, well. Lady Tirazetta." She bowed respectfully. "Two nights from tonight there is a ball planned to honor guests that are coming from another kingdom. You and Lady Bianca are to make yourselves and Princess Diianna ready. Use whatever you need to do so. Then, as a sign of goodwill, you and the rest of the Ladies are to see to it that the soldier's needs are met." Marcality's eyes glinted as he continued, much to Tirazetta's dismay. "Anything they want is to be given. Understand?"

Tira nodded.

"I will send for you and my princess later. We will enter together. Dismissed!"

Tira curtsied and quickly ran out the doors, her full skirts swishing against the white stone floor as Marcality's voice rang behind her.

Marcality suddenly looked around and roared, "Drakeol! Bring me the Mistress Galatia!" A knight with black and red fur separated himself from the group on Marcality's left and bowed smartly. 15 minutes later, the doors opened to reveal a beautiful white fluffy Persian queen dressed in royal blue with silver trappings. She glided up to the throne and curtsied deeply in front of Marcality, who then extended his paw and helped her up.

"Your Highness called me?" she purred as he led her to a room off to the side of the throne.

"My dear Galatia, I missed you so much. I have been busy with affairs of state." He purred in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My brother and his family are coming for a visit. I'm telling you this because I may put you on the back burner for a while." Galatia looked a little hurt at this and Marcality felt awful, but the law said that he had to marry someone of rank and while he loved Galatia, she wasn't of rank. Her son, however, would be able to claim the title and rank of 'Prince' as Marcality's heir. Marcality had taken care of this little detail as soon as Lakki was born.

Galatia just smiled sadly as she realized that she was no longer first in his heart, but she still would be more powerful then any queen Marcality could take as a mate. Next to Marcality and his magician, Loikke, she was the most powerful cat in the kingdom of Hadetia. She was the one who could calm him down, who could talk any sense into him when he lost it.

Marcality snarled to himself. Why did his goody-two shoes of a brother want to visit? He knew that neither his brother nor his son, Prince Meerlon would approve of how he had 'appropriated' Princess Diianna. _Well, this will help make up for that insult given a longtime ago._ He thought to himself. They all thought him heartless, but they were wrong. Oh, he had a heart. He hadn't made Diianna mate with him right away; he'd been giving her time to get used to the idea. Hadn't he also given her the highest honor a queen could get without actually being officially mated? He had also shown her kindness and had not pressed his suit. He had read _Beauty and the Beast_. He knew how it ended. He really hoped that his story would end like that. He knew his hope was a farfetched one, but it was still a hope and cats were allowed to have hopes. Even though he was an evil, miscreant tom, wasn't he still allowed to hope? He knew that his mistress, Galatia, was jealous, but what was he supposed to do? Even though his father was dead, there were still some rules that had to be obeyed. Those rules were not even ones that Marcality could break unless he wanted to be powerless. There was deep-rooted ancient magic entwined in the land that prevented it. Being rendered powerless was something that Marcality could not bear. It was his greatest fear. Nobody knew of his inner most thoughts, not even Galatia. But as good as his thoughts seemed; he still was evil, not 100, but close enough so that nobody really cared about the little bit softer side of him. So, in light of everything that had happened, he really wasn't given a chance to be anything other than what he was now. He therefore had no choice: he was forced to live as the Villain that haunted kitten's dreams. He also could never forget the insult and injury done to him by his brother the night he killed their father not so long ago. He had to find some way to get back at them. The most recent information sent in was a bit unsettling, but it couldn't be helped. Sir Morgan had always been good at finding out secrets.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Galatia's purring. While he'd slipped off to a remote corner of his mind, he had been absent-mindedly rubbing her, which she was enjoying immensely. He opened the door and continued to hold her by the waist. She smiled coyly and as he smiled back, his teeth glinting. _Oh, well. Enough for tonight_. He thought. _I'll enjoy what I've got._ As they left the throne room, instead of going left, back towards the queens' wing, he led Galatia towards the right, the Royal Wing. He slapped his bedroom door shut and wasn't seen again until morning.


	7. The Princess

Chapter 5: The Princess

Demianna gazed at her reflection in the mirror after Teaze left. She shook her head, her eyes traveled to her paws, and the black locks rippled like liquid coal over her shoulders.

Biancalurina's comment had hurt. Her comment about her having a love. Biancalurina was always making comments like that because she could. She had a suitor that loved her and she obviously loved him. Demianna sighed heavily. Even Lady Teazetta had something to hang on to: a promise of love. Even though it was from many years past… it was still more than Demianna had.

Looking back into the mirror, she couldn't blame Marcality for wanting her, she was beautiful. Sparkling blue eyes, gold and black striped fur, and raven hair. However, she was already in love. Her problem was… she didn't know his name. When she was younger, her father had thrown a party and invited his friends. Among them, one of the kings had a son about the same age as Demianna and so they had played together. Why she never found out his name, she didn't know. All she remembered was black and cream fur and kind eyes. But even as she remembered, she felt sadness in her heart. She was in love with a tom she didn't know and was engaged against her will to a monster. She knew that Marcality loved and desired her to be his mate, but she didn't want to be mated to him. The other tom didn't know, couldn't know; but her heart was his. Some of Marcality's subjects thought she was conceited. Still others thought she had some how bewitched him with magic. _Not I. The only one who did that was Galatia._ She thought to herself. At that moment, however, the door to the room opened and in walked Teazetta, her face set like stone. Demianna was curious, but knew better than to ask what was wrong. Princess or not, nobody messed with Teaze when she was upset.

Teazetta curtsied and said in a low voice, "Princess, the Prince Marcality has ordered Lady Biancalurina and me to ready you for presentation to the outside kingdoms."

Demianna looked at her with curiosity and Teaze continued,

"There is going to be a ball two nights from now. I don't know whom it's for, but he seemed upset. And he wants you on his arm as we enter." Her voice was bitter.

Demianna could only wonder why Teaze would be upset. A ball meant new clothes and jewels, both of which Teazetta loved and valued highly.

Teazetta sighed and continued on. "He also said that Biancalurina and I are required to see to the comfort of the soldiers. You can probably guess what that entails."

Demianna nodded in sympathy at Teaze's expression. She could figure out all too well what was meant. _It must be hard for her to stomach that._ As she looked up at her friend and lady and was surprised to see a smile creep onto Teazetta's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm going to get out of here tonight. I'm going to run away. I don't know where, but I know my heart will lead me to where my love is. I'm sorry Your Highness, but I need to escape. I know I can make it." Teaze said with determination in her eye.

The princess watched as Teazetta hurriedly started to pack a day bag. In it she thrust some dresses, underclothes, jewels, shoes, and finally some food. Demianna couldn't do anything to stop her. Teaze had a mind of her own and no one could persuade her otherwise if she had set her mind to something. She knew Teaze would be able to get out safely. She turned back to the mirror and rested her chin on a golden paw. _What would happen to her?_ _Would she ever be able to follow her heart?_

Teazetta waited until Demianna took her evening nap and snuck out through the servants' entrance. She didn't need to worry about Biancalurina. The red queen was probably tucked away in Sir Falcon's chambers. Teaze got out easily enough. She had friends all over the palace. Informants were a better name, but it didn't matter as long as she got what she needed. As she pulled her cloak about her, she glanced around. Seeing no one, she dashed off into the night.


	8. The Brother

Chapter 6: The Brother

Sir Riidell slumped down in the saddle as he trod home after a weary quest. Even his normally perky mane dropped with weariness.

Baron Muskater had had a large foul-breathed Pollicle roaming his lands and terrorizing his people. So Riidell had been sent to take care of it. Muskater's land was within Hadetia, but Marcality wouldn't do anything.

Riidell was looking forward to a nice hot bath, some good wine, and a good queen. The queen in mind had slim orange and black stripes against a cream-colored coat.

"Sir Riidell," Carllwer's voice called, floating over the stale smelling air.

Riidell looked up at the speaker.

"Um… sir, did you want to take a short break before continuing on home? It seems like we are quite a way off."

Riidell looked around at the small group of people who'd gone with him. Everybody looked weary and tired. Even the horses were walking slower than usual. He then looked ahead and Carllwer was indeed right: they were a ways off. They could make it by late evening if they hurried, but as Riidell took another look at his company, he decided that they needed a rest. He held up a golden paw and the group came to a halt. "This is where we'll rest for 15 minutes and then… we'll continue home." Riidell's voice rang out over everybody.

A small cheer was heard as soldiers dismounted and the clang of armor rose. They didn't disarm completely as they still weren't in their territory.

Carllwer came and led Riidell's and his own horse to water.

Riidell sidled over to one of the queens making food and lightly rubbed her rear end. She meowed and looked startled. However, when she saw it was only him, she smiled and rubbed her tail along his leg. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to whisper things in her twitching ears. She was purring quite heavily at this when suddenly they heard a commotion in the next glade and instantly everybody was on the alert.

Riidell immediately let go of the queen, raised his paw, and moved it forward. All the soldiers in their party moved forward.

The queens who had come with them as servants quickly and quietly packed up the food and eating utensils and stowed them away in the cart. They then did their best to move out of the clearing and into the bushes around it.

As Riidell and the other knights peered through the trees, they saw a young queen being chased by couple of guards on horseback.

"Hey! Stop in the name of Prince Marcality!" one of the guards shouted, but the queen kept hurrying on. She tripped and fell suddenly and while she was trying to get up and gather her things, the horsemen caught up.

"Please, let me go!" she cried helplessly as the guard secured her arms. As she was struggling, her cap flew off and revealed a head of golden hair.

Now that she had stopped running, Riidell was able to get a good look at her. Her dress was slightly torn and her skirts mussed. Her clothing was that of a peasant, but her demeanor was that of the upper class. She had calico fur and piercing green eyes with a scattering of black freckles across her nose. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place a finger on it. She was struggling to no avail, her hair flying all over her face.

"Wench! Why are you running? What have you to hide?" one of the guards asked roughly while another slid off his horse and looked at her in an offensive manner.

"I was looking for my love. Let me go!" she sobbed helplessly. "Let me go!"

The guards staring at her looked amused. "Oh, and who might your love be?"

"His name is Morganjerrie. He promised he'd come get me and I'm tired of waiting!" she sighed despairingly.

_Morganjerrie!_ The name struck a bell in Riidell's head. _That's why she looked familiar! This must be Teazetta, the queen his brother loved and pined after._ He got an idea. He motioned for the rest of the knights and fighters to hide themselves. He then made some crashing noises and burst out of the clearing. He stood still as his eyes met hers and then burst out happily, "My Lady! I've found you at last."

The guards stared in amazement and the queen looked scared. Her eyes grew wider as Riidell slowly approached them.

"Teazetta, I'm very glad I found you! Morganjerrie has been detained and asked me to find you." He said gently. Upon seeing her fleeting surprised look, he quickly added, "I'm Riidell, his brother. May I talk to Lady Teazetta alone?"

The guards huddled and muttered among themselves. Then one of them, probably the leader nodded and spoke. "Well, Sir Riidell, your reputation is known widely. I happen to believe the lady's story. We will leave you to talk. She is one of Princess Demianna's ladies. I trust, Lady that her Royal Highness knows of this." That last part, he directed at the trembling queen.

She nodded quickly and clutched at Riidell's arm.

The guards reined their horses around and galloped off.

"Thank you Sir Riidell. I recognize you mainly by your mane." Teazetta curtsied prettily. She tried to push her hair out of her eyes.

Riidell smiled and bowed gallantly. "It is my pleasure to help a friend," he winked at her and continued, "of my distinguished brother. If I may…" he trailed off as his right paw swept in the direction of the other clearing. He offered her his left arm.

The rest of Riidell's group had come out of the bushes and set up camp again. A tantalizing smell wafted through the air as the other queens began to cook.

Teaze looked at the offered arm and almost declined, but if she did, then she wouldn't get any information about Morganjerrie. Besides, she remembered Riidell and decided to accept the offer. She had nothing better to do. The only thing she had to do when she returned was dress Demianna's hair and get her ready for the ball the next night. She smiled and rested her paw on his arm. She felt her stomach growl. She'd eaten the little food she brought yesterday. She then followed him into the neighboring clearing.

Riidell smiled when she put her paw on his. He might as well do something good for another cat. Besides, he wanted to know what had kept his brother so occupied over the past 12 years. She was beautiful enough to hold his own personal (Riidell's) interest, but for Morganjerrie, it would have to be beyond beauty. Teazetta had to have something else to hold his interest. Morganjerrie liked beauty as well as any tom, but preferred to look beyond outside appearances. Carllwer produced a blanket and spread it on the forest floor for Teazetta.

"I thank you very much, Sir Riidell." She said shyly as she accepted a plate of stew. She ate a bit and liked its smoky taste. It wasn't bad for not being cooked in a palace.

Riidell sat down next to her with his own food and began to eat heartily.

Curiosity got the better of her. "Where is Morganjerrie? He said he'd come for me and it's been 15 years! Can you tell me? Has… has he found another queen?" she whispered the last part quietly.

The knight smiled and answered her. "No Lady. He pines after you like a dog after a bone. You must have bewitched him; he hasn't so much as looked at another queen."

She looked at her bowl as the information sunk in. "How do you know? Where is he? He never told me where he was going, nor did he contact me."

"Morganjerrie now resides in Zephyr. He's the Knight Commander and I'm the Lieutenant. Years ago I remember him saying that he wouldn't choose a loyalty and he disappeared for 3 years. Then I remember him coming back with his knighthood. Where he was, I don't know. The only person who knows is the King and naturally, he won't tell. There is another kingdom on the other side of White Pass, Mycelia. Maybe he could have been there. Or even in Karthage. Who knows?" The maned cat licked his lips contentedly and got up, leaving her to her thoughts.

_He was in Zephyr? That was news! Maybe if he had been in Mycelia, he'd know why Demianna had been catnapped._ She thought. Maybe she would be able to see him at last.

Riidell came back to see her sitting with her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. He felt something melt in his heart. She opened her eyes and gave him a big smile.

"Thank you for telling me that Morganjerrie still loves me. I now have new hope." She got up and brushed off her skirts. Teaze walked up to her love's brother and stood on tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "I can now go about my duties knowing that he will come for sure."

He was frozen for a second. Yes, she was special. He could definitely see why his brother was lovesick over this calico queen. He had never seen someone so happy at such simple news. Also, while he had been kissed, no kiss had ever been so gentle or as full of life as that simple kiss on his cheek. A kiss in return for news. The thought ran in circles in his mind.

"Oh, my! I need to get back. There is a ball tomorrow night and I need to get the princess ready." her paws flew to her mouth as she realized what time it was. "I can get back by myself. I really need to go. Please tell him that I'm waiting and that I'll always love him. Bye-bye!" she curtsied and started to run back towards Hadetia.

He just stared after her as she disappeared. _Wow. That is one loyal queen._ He thought admirably. And now it was time for him to get back to the castle and give his brother the good news.


	9. The Prince

Chapter 7: The Prince

Prince Merrlonstrap sighed as he looked at his reflection. His father was going to his brother's kingdom to try to make peace for something. As Lionzo's son and heir, he had to go along and right now he was getting fitted for new court clothes.

The tailor took his shoulders and pulled them back. "Your Highness, I cannot fulfill my duties if you insist on hunching. These clothes need to be ready by tomorrow morning." He bent down to finish his work.

Merrlonstrap groaned and stood up straight.

This would be just another show of the royalty and a pointless procession in his opinion. While he was glad that he was the Prince most of the time, he hated affairs of state. And in his opinion, there had been far too many as of late. He would rather hawk or ride. He had just received a new stallion from his father and wanted to try him out. The present was one of his two main things that made him happy right now. The other was Jallima, his twin.

Lightspur was stunning. Standing at 16.5 hands, the well-muscled mahogany horse was exquisite. He had a white star and white socks on his front legs. He was still young and Merrlonstrap wanted to be the one who would solely train him.

On top of everything, his father had taken the advice of Desmond and now he was betrothed to Princess Marianne of the kingdom Karthage. Marianne was a pain in the ass. She was staying with them and he couldn't stand it. She would rather sit inside and embroider or gossip or fuss over him. Her manners were too perfect. In fact everything about her was too perfect. Outside she was everything a well-bred tom could want. Her dark blue fur was always brushed and her clothes immaculate. She was soft spoken, sweet tempered (most of the time), and well mannered. But on the inside, she was a bitch. While, she was never blatantly mean, she still seemed to offend him with everything she said. Her light blue eyes were cold and almost stared right through him. She tended to obsess about things. Lately, her obsession was centered on him. She seemed to think it was her duty to properly educate him in everything she thought he lacked.

Princess Jallima and the rest of the court seemed to be immune to what he saw. While he had been brought up to be courteous to all queens and never offend them; what he really wanted to do was slap her.

In all reality, Marianne was the second choice. Desmond's first choice had been the princess of Mycelia, Diianna. But she had been catnapped several years ago and there was no ransom note, therefore nobody knew where she was. He remembered her slightly. He had played with her long ago at one of the fancy balls his father used to go to. He didn't remember too much about her except her sparkly blue eyes.

He didn't understand why he had to choose a queen. He wasn't even 18. He had three more years and then he would have to take Marianne as his mate. Three more years, then he'd be in hell. Sometimes he wished he was a queen. His twin sister, Jallima, didn't have to worry about being mated against her will. She would be able to choose her own mate when she turned 18.

He sighed as the tailor finally finished.

"Your Highness," he bowed. "I have finished fixing your clothes. You'll need to send someone to fetch them around noon tomorrow."

"Thank you again." Merrlonstrap said as cheerfully as he could. After the tailor left, he shrugged out of the formal clothes he was wearing. He put on his riding habit, grabbed his gloves and left. As he made his way out of the castle's inner halls, he saw Marianne talking to Jallima. He felt rather sorry for his sister, but he'd be damned if he went to relieve her. He was starting to get a headache just by thinking about her. Sometimes he hated himself. As a prince, he was supposed to be all smiles and charm. Not impatient and uncaring. He wished that he could just run away, but knew that he couldn't. It would put the kingdom in chaos. As much as he hated his life, he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing.

As he neared the stables, he heard the snorting of horses in an outdoor pen. As he walked up to them, he gave a low whistle. Three pairs of ears turned towards him. Two geldings and a mare trotted over to him. He held out his hand and a velvety muzzle lipped at the sugar there. A chestnut head thrust itself under his arm and he felt calm infiltrate into his mind. He patted them goodbye and went into the barn.

He heard the sound of hooves stomping and followed it to the end of the walkway, ignoring the heads looking at him. When he reached the last stall he looked in. there he was: the most magnificent horse in the world. Merrlonstrap could tell he was agitated by the light sheen of sweat covering the reddish-brown coat. His eyes were wild with fire, his nostrils flared and his hooves stomped the lush bedding below him. Merrlonstrap let himself in the stall and put a calm hand on the stallion's nose. He could see that Lightspur was starting to relax. "My thoughts exactly. Let's get out of here." He murmured as he hurriedly groomed and tacked him.

He led his horse to the mounting block and got up. As he settled himself into the saddle, he felt the powerful muscles beneath his thighs bunch up. He was raring to go. Well, go they would. The prince didn't have to be anywhere until later tonight for dinner.

He left his cares at the barn as he spurred Lightspur into a gallop. He felt the air rushing across his face. He felt his mount settle into a steady rhythm. Ba-da-dum, ba-da-dum, ba-da-dum. He moved with it and as they raced towards the horizon, he finally felt at peace with himself. His status didn't matter; Marianne didn't matter; nothing mattered at all right now. He was free!


	10. The Vixen

A/N: I will understand if people send me flames for this. I, for some obscure reason, decided to put in this plot twist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Vixen

Biancalurina looked at herself in the mirror as she finished pulling on her clothing. She smiled contentedly at the thought of last night.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, my love." A husky voice commented.

She spun around at the sound, but relaxed when she saw it was only Falcon. The silver tom only had on a tunic and his fur looked a bit rumpled. He glided up to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"You shouldn't be so quick to leave. Nobody's really awake." He purred slightly as he nuzzled her neck, brushing aside the dark brown locks.

She tilted her neck back and allowed his mouth wander. "Mmm. I know, but I need to get back. Demianna's gonna need me in case that bastard prince comes on to her again." She looked coyly at him. "Although… I could stay a bit longer… if you really wanted me to."

He continued to nuzzle her, his mouth wandering down her shoulder. He liked it when the ladies wore off-the-shoulder gowns. "You know I do, darling. If I could have my way, you'd be with me all the time."

She laughed, a low sultry sound and lightly pushed him away. "O.k. lover tom, you've had your fun and I've had mine. When are you gonna make an honest queen out of me?"

He backed off and put his large paws on her shoulders. "When I can get away from the bastard prince, then I'll ride up on my charger and sweep you into my arms and together we'll ride off into a golden sunset. Until then, we'll both have to be content with these encounters."

She gave him one last kiss and slowly opened the door and peered out. Everything was silent. She left and began walking towards the princess' chambers. Halfway there, she turned a corner and suddenly knocked into someone. It was Teazetta. The two queens just stared at each other until Biancalurina spoke. "Teazetta, my dear, whatever are you doing? You look like you've been tramping through the woods."

Teazetta smiled dreamily and said, "Yes, I was. But I'm so very glad I did!" she twirled around a bit, her skirts shaking mud off. "I'll tell you and Demianna at the same time. Come! We have work to do. There is a ball tomorrow night." She ran off towards the royal chambers.

Biancalurina followed at a slower pace. She was thinking about what Falcon had said. Why couldn't he get away? She didn't really know the circumstances about his knighthood. Why was it him that she was attracted to? There were plenty of other toms to choose from. In fact, she was settling for second best. She wasn't the type of queen who wanted to settle down; she liked to distribute her favors. It was a well known fact that she had been in numerous toms' beds. Nobody really seemed to understand why she did it. The toms' always gave her appreciative looks, but behind her back, she knew the queens called her a whore. There were times she regretted being such a flirt, but the times she enjoyed it outweighed the bad times by far. Her ruby lips curled into a smile. Then her smile disappeared. Teazetta's comment about Demianna reminded Biancalurina of the harsh comment she herself had directed at the golden calico queen.

She didn't understand why Demianna became so upset. Remembering back, the look on her pretty face was so despairing that it cut right to Bianca's heart. Ever since Demianna was taken, Biancalurina had kicked herself for it. She didn't know why Demi was so set against mating Prince Marcality. Hell, if she could, Bianca would mate with him herself. He was incredibly handsome and just so tomly. So he was evil, which really didn't matter to Biancalurina. But he never gave her so much as a second glance. Whenever she and Lady Teazetta would accompany Demianna into his presence, his eyes were always fixed on the princess. She snapped out of her reverie as she heard a noise. She was almost to the royal chambers. A movement off to the side caught her eye and she turned to see who was sneaking around the Princess' chamber. She just smiled slightly when she saw it was only Larriena, the chamber maid.

Larriena gasped when she saw Lady Biancalurina staring at her. She almost spilled the pot. _'Thank Bast I didn't drop it!'_ she thought with relief as she curtsied to the other queen. The Lady Biancalurina was beautiful. But she was also not known for her kindness to those of the lower class. She, being a lowly servant had never really seen any of the other Ladies up close except for Lady Teazetta. She pushed herself into a small niche and walked the red queen walk gracefully to the door of the chamber. _'I wish I could be her, she has everything.'_ The black and white queen thought enviously.

Contradictory to what Larriena was thinking, the Lady Biancalurina didn't have everything she wanted. She wanted to see Demianna happy, but she also envied her for capturing Prince Marcality's affection. The princess was like a sister to her and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that connection. Since she had known Demianna first and grew up with her, one side of her mind was rooted there and the other was with Marcality. The main reason Biancalurina couldn't bring herself to get what she wanted was her love for Demianna. She needed to get her taken care of first.

But on the other hand…she was the one who do anything for him: she was the one who helped him get Demianna. She was the one who deserved him. Now she wished with everything she had that she hadn't led him to the princess. If she hadn't, they wouldn't be here and she could have him all to herself. Why had she believed him? Despite everything, she still wanted him. Wanted him with every fiber of her being, so much so that she felt an ache when she wasn't near him. He had told her that he loved her and would give her anything if she would just come back to Hadetia with him. She agreed and wanted to take her friend and Princess, Demianna. When he had seen Princess Demianna, all his tokens of love for her dropped by the wayside. It would seem that the princess and her love for her were the only obstacles in Bianca's way. But there was Galatia to deal with too. She scowled at the thought of the white fluffy bitch. The Persian was just his plaything and Bianca wanted to be in her place. But now she still didn't know if the prince really liked Galatia, or not. Galatia had been a prize of battle and of course Marcality took her. It was rumored that Galatia had bewitched Marcality and Bianca wouldn't put it past her. There was something about the queen that rubbed her wrong. Why couldn't he love her? It wasn't much to ask for, was it? To be his mate and Princess of Hadetia? But no. He had taken to Demianna the minute Biancalurina had introduced them. Then Galatia appeared on the scene and now he has an heir by her: Lakki. Luckily for her, Lakki liked her more than his mother. She could and would use that against "…his royal highness." She growled the last part of her thoughts.

"Bianca, why in Cat's name are you muttering to yourself?"

Startled, the red queen looked around, her hackles raised. She calmed down a little bit when she saw it was only Demianna. Her black hair was done up in an elaborate braid and held in place by a golden crown. She wore a deep green gown with raised skirts and bell-shaped sleeves.

Biancalurina curtsied deeply and said as charmingly as possible, "Your Royal Highness. Forgive me. I was thinking about something that Falcon told me." She cast an approving nod in the direction of the younger queen's hair. Demi was younger than Biancalurina and both were younger than Teazetta, but it was times like this where Demi looked older. "I see Lady Teazetta has worked her hair magic again." Lady Teazetta had expertise in many areas, but hair was where her main talents lay in Bianca's private opinion.

Demianna blushed and nodded, "Yes, she is wonderful. I think I'd go mad if it weren't for her and her tricks. Come, sister, she has some very exciting news to share with us. We must humor her."

Biancalurina smiled at the use of the word 'sister' and followed her princess into the room. She knew what the obstacles were and she had an idea of how to deal with them. She would get what she wanted eventually. She always did.


	11. Suspicions

A/N: Again, please forgive the HTML tags. Deal with it. I really need feedback!

Also, The next chapters aren't focusing on a specific character as the first 8. The first 8 chapters were to set up the main characters and what their, er, um, "mental state" was. And now the plot begins to unfold...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

p Chapter 9: Suspicions

p Morganjerrie was awakened by knocking on his door. It sounded fairly frantic. "Just a minute!" he called sleepily as he stumbled out of bed. As fast as he could, he pulled on his breeches. He shuffled towards the door clad in his nightshirt and breeches and opened it. The door revealed Sir Joren and Markor.

p Sir Joren bowed. "Your Lordship, forgive me for waking you this early."

p Morganjerrie acknowledged the cream tom. "You are forgiven Sir Joren. I know you wouldn't wake me unless it was important. What is it?"

p "Sir, this young tom came to me this morning and said that you had sent for him. I tried to tell him otherwise, but he insisted on seeing you. He was putting up such a fuss that I didn't want to cause any problems, so here he is." He smacked the young tom on the head. "Stand up straight in the presence of Sir Morganjerrie. Don't kits these days know to respect their elders?" he hissed angrily.

p Morgan watched this exchange in silence. Then he spoke. "Sir Joren, this tom indeed has my orders to come to me. From now on you will see to it that he is to be led directly to me without question." Joren looked startled. i _'I guess he really thought the kit was faking. He needs to be a little more relaxed.'_ /i Morgan thought, but he didn't dwell on the thought. Sir Joren was one of his most dependable and loyal knights. He would do anything asked of him with no complaint. He knew when to speak up and when to keep silent. He spoke again. "Markor, wait for me inside please. I need to talk to Sir Joren."

p Markor nodded and ducked into the room. He was glad that Sir Joren wasn't Sir Morganjerrie.

p When he was sure that Markor wasn't listening, Morgan turned back to Joren. "What's going on? You're acting strange. You should know better then to hit a kit. Even if he's impertinent."

p "Sir, I think we should keep a closer eye on Sir Asper." Joren said hesitantly.

p Morgan raised a furry eyebrow at that.

p "I don't mean to rat on him and I know that we don't get along too well, but I have reason to suspect that he might be working for Prince Marcality."

p "Go on, I'm listening." Morgan encouraged him. In truth, he personally thought Joren's suspicions were fairly accurate. But he would hear what the tom had to say.

p "Well, the night before yesterday, I saw a shadow sneaking around outside the wall and went to check it out. I started checking around in the lower corridors and heard something. Then I saw Asper walking in the other direction. I followed him discreetly. You taught me well. I blinked and he was gone. It was like he disappeared into thin air. I didn't really think too much of it. Maybe he was meeting Lady Vallaria. You know how much he likes her. I returned to my watch. After a bit, I saw the same shadow move away from the wall and scurry into the dark. A little later, Asper came to relieve me and he looked a bit dusty. Why would he be dusty if he was inside the upper walls?"

p Morgan looked thoughtful as he listened to Joren. "Hmm..." was all he said though. He waited for Joren to continue. When he didn't, Morgan looked up. "Is that all?"

p "Yes Sir. I need to return to my watch. If I have your leave…?" he asked politely.

p "Yes of course. Please go. I'll be up later." Morganjerrie dismissed the knight.

p Joren bowed smartly and walked back to his watch.

p Morganjerrie wasn't pleased with this news at all. If Asper was indeed giving information to Marcality, then everybody was in trouble. He had to come up with a plan of action. And soon. He sighed, then pulled a cord hanging from the ceiling. As long as he was up, he might as well have breakfast. He then remembered that Markor was waiting for him. Might as well let the kit eat too. After the food had come, he sat and motioned to Markor to do the same. "Now Markor, what do you have for me?"


	12. Bad News in Meridian Grove

A/N: Well, it's certainly been a while. It took me a while to write this one to my satisfaction and I figured I had to put Marrianne in here somehow. And yes... I've added another plot twist. But not to worry, I have it all put down on paper so I won't forget it. This will be tha last update for a while. It won't end up like Much Ado About Nothing but... I need to build some bridges so that it's not all new plot twists. In fact... b/c I'm in a good mood I'll give you a hint of what the next chapter is about. But first, you have to read this chapter...

-Purrs, Anglina

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Bad News in Meridian Grove

The sparse countryside soon became dotted with cottages and stone buildings as Riidell and his company reached home. In Zephyr, there were several different sections of land. In the middle was the castle and all that went with it. Next rose up the mansions and Chateaus of the upper class. For example, knights and their families (if they were mated), the royal court and other such nobles lived here. If there was an ambassador present, then they stayed in one of several luxurious boarding homes. If there was visiting royalty, then they stayed in the castle. After that came the middle class villas. Traders, merchants, and tradesmen of every sort lodged here. There were streets filled with three-sided buildings, booths, and other such things that are necessary for promoting wares and trades. For a visitor, it would be hard to tell where the middle class ended and the lower class begun. On several streets, one side was for the middle class and the other was the lower class. These areas sort of made up a type of 'farmers market.' While strolling through the streets, one could get a pair of shoes mended, buy some yarn or jewels, and grab a bite to eat. Past the industrial area, the cottages grew farther apart and front yards were replaced by well-tended fields. There was also the occasional tavern and roadhouse. It was at one of these taverns that the company halted.

Riidell dismounted and called out to some boys lazing around the yard, "Hey, boy! Yes you. Come, take my horse and tend to those of my party."

The boys scrambled about and one came up and bowed respectfully. "Sir, welcome to the Meridian Grove."

The knight was a bit surprised at how eloquent the kit sounded. While the lower class was educated, none had the same smooth quality of voice as this young tom. He almost sounded like he'd been raised in court. But that couldn't be possible. His suspicions were justified when he caught the tom's eyes quickly roving over the group and resting briefly on the insignia on Riidell's tunic. The tom seemed to smile as if he knew something the others didn't. Riidell would have to keep an eye on him somehow. He normally would have stopped at The Raven, but he needed something to continue and The Raven was farther in. It had been weeks since he'd had good ale. He pulled Sir Lourique aside. Aside from Morganjerrie, Sir Lourique was the one of most trustworthy toms in King Lionzo's employment.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Lourique bowed slightly.

"I need you to be another set of eyes around the place. That 'servant' boy was too well-spoken for my comfort." He whispered.

Relief surfaced in the white tom's eyes. "I'm glad you noticed it too, sir. I completely agree with you. I too have an uneasy feeling about this place." He then turned slightly so that only Riidell could see. He reached under the top part of his armor and revealed a small black stone. It was solid black, though. It had tiny specks of bright color flashing through it. It was giving out a soft gold glow.

Riidell's eyes widened. He hadn't known Lourique had magic.

Lourique saw the surprise mount in his superior's eyes and slipped it back into his shirt. "This was a present form my mother before she died. She was what one might call a 'witch.' She did mostly small magics such as healing and herb lore. But I had always thought there was something more to her powers." He smiled crookedly. "This stone has the ability to detect lies, other magic, and anything unusual. It's saved me form being killed several times. It normally doesn't glow, unless something is amiss. I think the gold glow only means that there is a current of something here. And it's not of our nature. And yes, I do have some powers, but they aren't great. The stone strengthens and magnifies what little powers I do have.

He looked disappointedly at the white tom. "You really should have told me this earlier. I have to mention it to Sir Morganjerrie when we return." He then smiled slightly. "However, I'm glad that I'm not the only one who suspects something. Does Mistyquior know of your powers?" he folded his arms.

Lourique looked embarrassed as he looked down at his paws. "No he doesn't. I was always told not to let anyone know about the stone or my powers. I'll understand if you don't want me around and I'll also understand if you tell Mistyquior. It's only fair that he knows."

Riidell looked around and noticed the other stable boys looking their way. "Hey boy!"

A different one form the one who took Riidell's horse scampered over to the two knights. He bowed smartly. "Yes sir?"

Riidell raised his eyebrows. This young didn't have the same eloquence to his voice that the other one had. He pulled out a purse and from within, withdrew a copper. "Boy, what's your name?"

The tom's gold eyes were on the coin as he answered, "Callyn, Sir."

"Callyn. How's business going? It seems like you've got quite the accommodations here. I don't remember this tavern being here before." He said with a smile. Money always made people talkative. And he had enough to get the information he wanted.

"It's good, we get a lot of travelers because ours is the first tavern between the borders." He eyed the knight's purse as he talked. "We've only been here about a month. The master was commissioned to build a tavern on the outskirts of Zephyr to keep an eye on things." As he said this he gradually drifted into the stables.

Riidell and Lourique followed the tom. Riidell noticed the clean condition of the barn. i _'Well these country boys know how to keep a clean stable.'_ /i "Keep an eye on thing?" he asked casually, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

The boy ducked into a stall and began to rub down the horse inside. "Yeah, the person who commissioned my master seemed eager to know what happens here. And then, at night a whole bunch of them get together and discuss it. It really makes for poor sleep, Sir. And then they expect us to get up early to fix everything when they stay up late and drink and talk." He said and there was almost a disgusted tone to his voice. But just as suddenly as he said the last part, so he looked up, fear prominent in his eyes. "Pl, please Sir Knight, don't tell my master what I said, I need this job." He pleaded with the knights.

Riidell exchanged looks with Lourique. "Here Callyn. A bit for your information. You and the other boys are doing a good job. And your secret is safe with me. If you ever need anything, find Riidell."

Callyn bowed smartly and waited until the two knights were inside before running to his room and quickly hiding the coins.

Riidell ran his hands through his mane as he thought about what Callyn had said. Now he was really getting nervous. More so than when he learned about Lourique's magic. Something wasn't quite right here and he couldn't place his finger on it. He motioned to his fellow knight and together, they stepped into the Meridian Grove.

The inside was a bit smoky and the smell of stale beer floated over the drunken voices of the patrons. As the two knights made their way over to where others of their party were sitting, Riidell motioned to a serving girl.

"What kin I get ya, sirs?" she asked in a slightly gravelly voice. She wiped her paws on the remnants of a white apron tied around her waist. She leaned forward and her ample chest showed quite a bit over the low-cut top of her blouse.

Lourique grinned at the sight and made a point of leering at her. "What's the special?"

The barmaid smiled thinly. "A wise guy, ey? The special is a black eye if ya don't keep yar eyes in yar 'ead. Unless ya gonna pay for a night. Yar'll hungry? Specials coming up." With that, she turned on her black paws and wove her way between the tables to the kitchen.

Lourique just stared open-mouthed at her. And the rest of the toms with them just laughed.

"Looks like someone got put in their place, huh, Lour?" Sir Ronkale snickered into his mug of ale. Most of the toms had already been served drink before Lourique and Riidell joined them.

"Aw, hush it, Ronkale. What do you know?" he replied disgruntled. He then started a bit when he felt the stone around his neck pulse a bit. He looked around and it was when his eyes roved to the door that he saw it. A figure in a long black cape shuffled inside. The knight assumed that the newcomer was a tom because its movements were too jerky to be a queen. But all the same, there was just something about it that had the white tom hypnotized. Then as the cloaked figure turned around, a paw belonging to another tom sitting near the door, reached out and touched the sleeve. As the figure turned around, Lourique caught a glimpse of what looked to be a skirt. A skirt! That meant it was a queen! What was a queen, who was cloaked, doing, running around here? And who was it? But before he could try to get a better look, the barmaid returned with a tray of steaming food and two more mugs of ale. The tray was balanced on her hips He smiled charmingly in return for the glare that was passed his way as she slid the tray onto the table from her ample hips. He reached into his small purse and pulled out a copper. "Here, doll. Something for your trouble." He pressed the coin into her paw before she could back away.

A look of surprise flashed across her haggard features. "Well, ma'be yar not s' bad." She winked, pocketed the coin, and moved to another table.

After she moved away, Lourique glanced around for the hooded creature. There, sitting near the smoldering fire, was the figure talking in hushed tones with the tom that'd touched the arm earlier. He nudged Riidell and leaned his head towards the gold and black tom. "That figure near the fire, I'm sure it's a queen. The stone pulsed when it came in. I can't help but feel as if I know who it is."

Riidell let the other sounds fade into oblivion around him as he stained to hear what they were saying. It was in vain though. But he continued to keep an ear cocked in that direction as the other was tuned in to the conversation around him. The figure suddenly moved their paws and he saw a flash of red and gold on the paw. So the feline was rich. It was something to keep in mind. He desperately needed to talk to his brother, Morganjerrie. He felt uneasy as his green eyes peered around. But there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It housed the general atmosphere of a bar. He looked out a window and saw it was getting dark. He wanted to get home to Lady Emiline.

"Knights, it's time we departed." With that he left the table and moved up next to the barmaid who served them. "Here, for the meals." He passed her a silver and two coppers.

She smiled again and pocketed the coins. "Thank ya sir. 'tis well noted. If ya ever come 'gain, I'll look f' ya."

"Lourique. If you need anything, ask for Lourique." He smiled and walked off. The barmaid just stood there unmoving.

The group of knights slowly moved out of the main room into the entryway. Riidell made sure to pass by the table where the hooded figure was still seated. As he did, he heard a several snatches of conversation.

"…will marry him, but he doesn't want to…"

"…master will be disappointed….punishment…"

The first was unmistakably a queen's voice despite how the cat tried to hide it. The timbre of the voice, however wasn't as common as it should have been, judging by the clothes of the hooded stranger. It had a cultured lilt to it, almost as similar as the first stable-boy. Riidell moved on hurriedly, so as not to be accused of eavesdropping. But the fact still troubled him: why were felines, who were obviously raised with some degree of nobility, hanging around a lower class tavern? The second voice was very common and had a slight accent. It wasn't an accent from around here and gave the knight more cause to wonder. He was just passing through the door when a figure brushed by him and bumped into his side. The figure turned around right as Riidell started to say, "Excuse me, I'm sor-" he looked into light blue eyes and a reddish face. It was the face of Princess Marianne.

She gasped in recognition and scampered out to the waiting horse. With one more furtive glance, she spurred the horse into a gallop and raced out of sight. She had to get out of there.

"Here boy! My horse, now!" he shouted at the stable boys. But even as quickly as he was mounted, he knew he couldn't catch her. What was she doing, talking to a commoner and in disguise? He couldn't believe it was her. She was too prim and proper to do that sort of thing. Heck, she put up a fuss if there was dust on top of the mantle. He had had the unfortunate experience of conversing with Prince Meerlonstrap in the Great Hall when, in a whirl of blue velvet and diamonds, Princess Marianne appeared and commanded a maid to dust the mantle which was "…in such a state of disorder and disgrace. It simple isn't suitable for a Princess." He had seen the prince momentarily stiffen at the sound of her voice, but it was very well disguised. He personally detested the visiting Princess. She was here to mate the prince when he turned 18.

Oh, well. There was nothing to be done about it now. Now he had both good news and bad news to take to his brother. But other than that, he wouldn't say anything just yet to Marianne. If she requested his presence, so be it. But he wouldn't make the first move. Let her think that he'd forgotten it, or better yet, thought nothing of it. If she was involved with whatever was making his brother itchy, then she would pay. But he'd let her sweat it out. Fearful people start making mistakes. All he and his trustworthy knights had to do was keep their eyes and ears open and wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HINT: Morganjerrie/Teazetta action, Biancalurina/Riidell action. hehe. There's your hint. hehe. I can't tell you how long it'll be until I update... but it'll be worth the wait, I can tell you that. Please RR!


	13. Information

A/N: Ok. I know I said that this chapter would be about the ball... I felt that there was too much left unsaid and too many loose ends. This chapter is basically a filler. But it does contain important information. The actual 'ball' chapter won't be for a couple chapters. But that may change. **Critique is more than welcome. **This was supposed to be much longer, but it semed like a good stopping place. And as with all my other imcomplete stories, I am likely to change this chapter. Enjoy!

Purrs, Anglina

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Information

Soon the rest of the party was ready to depart. It was almost dark. The last of the sunset was fading on the horizon as the weary group passed the middle class houses of the town. They continued up past the upper-class homes and arrived at the stone gates to the castle. "Open up!" Riidell shouted and in response the spiked trellis lifted on squeaky chains. The company rode through and was greeted by servants who were waiting to take care of the horses. Riidell dismounted, thrust the reins of Bravewind onto a tom's hands, and removed his helm.

"Sir Riidell!" a high-pitched voice rang out over the stone walkway.

The maned knight looked around and smiled when he saw a white, orange, and black queen came tripping down the path. Her long brown hair was flying everywhere, her hairnet doing little to hold it in. Her saffron colored dress billowed out around her and a smile lit up her small face. "Lady Emiline." He replied and held out his arms.

"I missed you, darling." She leap into his arms and squealed.

He picked her up and spun her around as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He set her down and then offered her his arm. "My Lady, will you accompany me?" he asked genteelly. "Killder!"

A young yellow tom poked his head out of the stable entrance.

"Where's Sir Morganjerrie? Find him and inform him that I wish to speak with him immediately. Stress that it is of the utmost importance that I speak with him immediately." He said with his paw still around Lady Emiline's waist. He guided her underneath the archways that led from the outer yard to the stable yard and into the main entry way. "Lady Emiline, how are you?" he asked as they walked along the red carpet down the middle of the main hall.

The white and orange queen looked up demurely from beneath her lashes and answered, "Well, my lord, King Lionzo and members of his court are leaving tomorrow for Hadetia. I believe it's supposed to be some sort of attempt at bringing peace to Zephyr and Hadetia. But how are you feeling? Can I do anything?" as she said this she ran her paw up and down his arm in attempt to convey what her meaning.

He smiled and purred quietly in her pointed ear, "Of course you can. Don't pull that innocent stuff with me, darling. I'm all yours right now."

She laughed and together they wandered towards the soldier's quarters. The wing was just off to the right of the royal wing. Riidell's room was one of the ones closest to the entryway due to his status. The higher their ranking status, the larger their room and the closer to the entryway it was. Luckily the two of them didn't have far to go. Emiline leaned up against him and brushed her lips against his cheek and his arms squeezed her a bit tighter. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips as they reached his door.

Killder strode down the hall towards Captain Morganjerrie's quarters. He didn't know what the news was, but judging by the sound of Riidell's voice, it must be urgent. As he passed the Lady Vallaria and bowed, she gave him a small smile and a curtsy. _'Bast she was pretty!'_ But she would never look at him. She liked Mistyquior, the court magician. That was ok though. He wasn't ready for a mate. Soon he came upon Morganjerrie's quarters and knocked.

"One moment." the rich tenor voice of Morganjerrie floated through the wooden door.

Killder stood and waited. Soon the door opened and instead of the large form of the Knight Commander, a young tom appeared. He looked up and bowed smartly to Killder.

Killder just stared in silence. The young one had manners. That was something new. Sir Asper was always complaining about how the kittens of the country were stupid and undisciplined.

"Come in."

Killder started a bit and then gathered himself and stepped into Sir Morganjerrie's spacious quarters.

Just beyond the doorframe was a small hallway, which opened into a larger common room. Near the back was a smaller doorframe, which undoubtedly led to the sleeping chamber. The room was richly furnished as a sign of Morgan's rank.

Morganjerrie heard Killder's voice and stepped out from his bedchamber.

"Yes, Killder? What is it?" he asked.

Killder bowed and replied, "Your brother, Sir Riidell, has returned and requests that you go and see him. He said he has urgent news."

Morganjerrie smiled. "Well, it shouldn't be any worse then what I heard today. Did he give a specific time?"

"No, my Lord Knight Commander, Sir. Just as soon as you can." He paused. "Although, I did see him and Lady Emiline retire to his chambers." He gave a slight chuckle.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Morgan finished with a wave of his paw.

After Killder left, Morgan sat on at his table and looked at the map that Markor had made for him. He had taken a faded map and using an ink stick, marked out places of interest. One was the Meridian Grove tavern. Also heavily marked was the border between Zephyr and Hadetia. On the other side, there was a forest marked Chiveal Wood. Right in the middle of it, Markor had marked what could be considered as a cave. Beyond it was the paths that wandered all over the place until at last they all came and merged into one road which led up to the Castle Macaal, Marcality's domain. As he stared at the picture of the castle, memories started to come back to him of when he was in service there. He wasn't looking forward to going back there tomorrow. The only reason he was happy was because there was a chance that he might be able to see Teazetta. He had no idea if she was still around, or if she'd somehow managed to escape. He doubted it, but he still needed to hope.

But the Castle Macaal, that was different story altogether. If it weren't for Teazetta, he would somehow find a way not to go. Even when Mistendot was on the throne; it was his son Marcality who was "ruling" from behind the throne. It was Marcality that he, Morganjerrie had served; not Mistendot. He didn't want Marcality to know that he was now on King Lionzo's side. But even as he thought this, he knew that there was a pretty good chance that Marcality knew that he was here and Morgan didn't like it one bit. He knew that going back to Castle Macaal was like going back into a lion's den.

When he had served his time there, it wasn't good. The quarters were dank and smelly, the food of poor quality, and the water stale. He shuddered. If he thought it was bad back then, he didn't want to know what it was like now. Maybe he could get into contact with Falcon. But having spent so much time away, he didn't know if his best kitten-hood friend would still remember him, much less help him.

He looked up and began to tap his finger on the map. It was both the cave and the tavern's proximity to the border than made him uneasy. They had too many things in common to be a coincidence. The Meridian Grove was a new tavern, close to the border, not recorded with Sir Jones, and there was an undue amount of business that didn't venture past it. When he was still in "loyalty" to King Mistendot, he had known every rock and tree and shrub and path and river in the land. Now, he never even knew that there was a cave in that spot. As far as he knew, there had only been a small stream. _'A cave just doesn't appear.'_ His mind said rationally. _'Maybe it was commissioned as well?'_ it didn't make sense and he had a bad feeling about it.

He was also concerned about the ball tomorrow night. He had to go because of his loyalty and rank. When he had left Hadetia so long ago, he had known that he would eventually have to face Prince Marcality again, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He'd been planning on about 5-7 more years. His head sunk down to his paws and he heaved a sigh. He was too young to be burdened with such high and stately matters. He decided that if it came down to it, he'd face off against Marcality. For if Marcality's mind was still as warped as it had been, then Morgan knew that he would be asked to come before the throne and it wouldn't be a for a good reason. He needed to talk to Mistyquior. He needed to have some kind of protection and the black and white tuxedo tom was the most powerful magical cat in the land. At least he was unless Marcality had come into something. Mistyquior was more powerful then his brother, Palliokee, who worked for Prince Marcality. He sighed and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called. He was surprised to see Riidell's large frame come through the doorway. He looked tired, yet satisfied. Morgan attributed that to the fact that he shared time with lady Emiline.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	14. Are You My Mother?

_Wow. I updated. Go me! I know that this is a short, slower chapter... but It's necessary. Things are going to start to get heated soon... This will be the last update before summer as I haven't even started the next chapter. So look for another chapter after summer. I hope you enjoy this. _

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

"Momma! Momma!" a high pitched voice rang across the stone walkway and echoed through the halls. A white and red tom in a ripped tunic dashed towards the Queen's wing. Lakki was up and about having just spent the morning with Commander Landion. His red-furred paw clutched what seemed to be a piece of something green and squishy. 

Bianca was coming back from Falcon's room when she heard a little voice echoing throughout the hallway. She smiled and made her way towards the doors. She knew it was Lakki. He was probably looking for Galatia.

"Momma! Look what I-" he slammed into something soft. He looked up into the blue eyes of the Lady Biancalurina. His smile widened.

Bianca smiled kindly and looked down at the kitten. "Easy, Lakki. You should be more careful." She took a part of her skirt and wiped the dirt from his face a bit. She knew he was calling for his mom, but she would take care of that. Despite the fact that he was Galatia's son, she did love the little bugger. Just enough so that he thought that she cared, but not enough to actually feel attached to him too much. But she would do everything in her power to get him to come to her instead of Galatia. If she did, then it would easier when Bianca figured out a way to get rid of the white queen.

Lakki stepped away from the red queen and bowed. "Lady." He said in as formal a voice as he could muster. Then almost immediately his tone changed to that of an excited child. "Look what I found with Landion!" he held up his grubby paws. Stuck between them was a green bullfrog. "Landion said that it's a, a…" his voice trailed off and his face became a study as only a 13 year-old can while he hunted for the word.

Bianca knelt down and smiled again. "An amphibian, my little prince?"

"I'm not little!" he shot back indignantly. "I'm 13."

_Perfect._ Biancalurina nodded and said gently, "I know you are a big boy. Must you get so offensive?"

Lakki nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Momma calls me little all the time. She doesn't like me…" he trailed off.

Bianca drew him into a hug and started rocking him. _Of course she would call him that. She's so caught up in the prince that she doesn't even have time for her son. That's where I come in._ she smirked inwardly. "Shhh… I'm sure she likes you, she's just too caught up with your father to pay enough attention to you. But I like you. Soon you'll be big enough to be the High Prince."

The red and white tom smiled happily and hugged her back. "I've got something else to show you. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and started to drag her down the hall towards his quarters.

Bianca kept up with him, but it was only half-hearted because she had better things to do. But, her mind reasoned, the more time she spent with Lakki, the more that he would like her and not bat an eye when Galatia 'disappeared.'

Lakki was happy that it Bianca that he'd run into instead of his mom. Whenever he was around his mom, she didn't seem to pay attention to him. But as far Bianca was concerned, she paid more attention to him and took interest in the things that he liked to do. He really liked Lady Bianca. She was different from his mother in the respect that she cared more about him. He knew that she'd like what he had in his chamber.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Comments and critique are more than welcomed. It only helps me get better._


End file.
